8teen
by The Prime Writer
Summary: 4 members of the 6teen gang land summer jobs at Surfer's Paradise resort. Expecting fun jobs and an awesome summer, they arrive to find a cheesy themed hotel with overbearing bosses, tacky uniforms, bad housing, and zero respect. However, the waves are awesome and the new friends are even more so. In other words, the summer for these 8 teens is about to become seriously fun.
1. Prologue

Welcome to all the readers and writers of fanfiction who find this story. This is the Prime Writer, coming at you with another potentially good story. This time, instead of a series of fighting and emotional adventures going on, this is a humor story about two of my favorite Canadian cartoons: 6teen and Stoked, the latter of which could have gone on for another season. This is another of the many ideas that I have head in my head for a while that I would like to realize. The basic premise of this fanfiction is several main characters from 6teen getting summer jobs at the famous Surfer's Paradise hotel after their college graduation and meeting several of the main characters from Stoked. Fin and Reef won't become members of the main cast (sorry for those who like them), but they will make appearances eventually, and Jonesy and Nikki will be part of the main cast. Ron the rent-a-cop will appear throughout the series as a member of hotel security, and some other 6teen characters will make appearances for 1-3 chapters. Many of the secondary characters will be ones who appeared in Stoked, some with bigger roles then others. Caitlin and Wyatt will make appearances, though only for a few chapters, like Reef and Fin. Both 6teen and Stoked are properties of the Canadian television company Fresh TV. The disclaimer and necessary info is out of the way, so now it's time to grab a board and Hang 10 dudes and dudettes, because here comes chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue.

* * *

The day: May 29; the time: roughly 6:30 P.M.; the event: a graduation ceremony at White Pine High School in Toronto, Canada. Behind the curtain of the podium that has recently been set up on the school football field, five of the soon-to-be-graduates are looking especially nervous/excited. Those five teens were Jude Lizowski, Caitlin Cooke, Wyatt Williams, Jonesy Garcia/Masterston, and Jennifer Garcia/Masterston, five of the tightest friends to be found round the world.

Jude Lizowski is the stereotypical skateboarder: fun, lazy, friendly, laid-back, and accident-prone, taking nothing serious except his friends and his skateboarding. Jude himself has a semi-spaced out expression that's more-or-less a permanent part of his face, with blond hair, an easy-going smile, and blue eyes, wearing sneakers, a pair of jean slacks with a chain hanging from them, a pale-green T-shirt over a long-sleeved black shirt, and a toque under his graduation robe and hat. Jude is best described as being a good listener but a poor secret-keeper, creative, easily excited, unpredictable, approaching things at a slow-but-steady pace, getting attached to inanimate objects, and taking weirdness to a whole new level.

Jonesy Garcia/Masterston is a tall, good-looking Hispanic teen with dyed blue hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes, wearing blue jeans, a bead necklace, and a dark-blue shirt with red outlines and white words on the front of the shirt under his hat and robe. He is the star hockey player of his school and has flirted with basically every attractive woman he's ever seen prior hooking up with Nikki, though he had a surprisingly low success rate. Jonesy is lazy, smug, and persistent, and is prone to dishonesty, arrogance, selfishness, and bragging. Jonesy has never held a job for more then 4 days, and once got fired 10 minutes after he got it. Even though he has a tough guy attitude, he really cares for his friends and has put their needs before his on more than one occasion.

Jennifer N. Garcia/Masterson, called Jen by her friends, is a straight-laced, by-the-book girl who is the step-brother of Jonesy and the valedictorian of her high school. She has red-brown hair reaching the middle of her back, pale skin, blue eyes, and purple lipstick, and is currently wearing her usual light-blue hoodie, tennis shoes, and short-but-not-too-short white skirt under her graduation robe and hat. Jen is a responsible, admirable, and committed young woman who enjoys sports, shopping, fantasizing about boys, and planning for the future. However, she is also prone to nosiness and has a quick temper, traits which have led her friends to regard her as a control freak. Jen is also very stubborn; when she's on a mission, she won't stop until she completes her mission…or until she crashes and burns, which is the more common of the two outcomes. She also tends to give out dubious advice, and her mouth will often run faster then her brain. Despite her many faults, Jen is a loyal and determined friend who will go out of her way to help anyone who needs it.

Member number 4 of the group is Caitlin Cooke, a slim blond-haired girl with boy-cut blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink tank-top and a blue skirt under her graduation robe and hat. Caitlin is a shopaholic girl who enjoys keeping up with new trends and dating attractive males, but she is prone to weakness, distraction, jealousy, and competition, and occasionally can be self-centered and shallow. She's vain but not conceited, and is surprisingly strong for her size. She describes herself as a "slave to fashion" and a "high maintenance menace," and regards teen magazines as Bibles for women. Caitlin loves her friends dearly, and is almost always ready to take their side instead of leaving them for a good sale. She occasionally isn't a very good friend, especially where boys and designer clothes are concerned, and was nearly kicked out of her circle of friends due to selfish desire and dumb mistakes; fortunately, Caitlin always makes it up to her friends in the end. Despite her occasional selfishness, Caitlin remains the nicest and most positive out of the entire group.

The last person in that group is Wyatt Williams, and African Canadian teen with brown eyes, dark-brown hair done up in short dreadlocks, and coffee-colored skin wearing a maroon sweater, olive-green cargo pants, and blue converse shoes under the graduation robe and hat being worn by everyone else. Wyatt is a typical "nice guy", who has trouble talking to women he finds himself attracted to without the assistance of his friends. He is compassionate but slightly insecure, and is prone to wittiness and low self-esteem. He also has a caffeine addiction and gets short-tempered if he goes too long without coffee. Wyatt enjoys reading and poetry, and is well-informed in the areas of history and science. He and his band are also rising stars in the soft-rock music business, though Wyatt hates country music; he specializes in guitar and has an excellent singing voice. He also has a fear of heights and rarely takes major risks; he has a tattoo, but it's really just a tiny music note that looks more like a skin-mole.

Four of these teens have been friends since kindergarden, and Caitlin has been a member of the group for the past two-and-a-half years. They have been together throuhg thick and thin, helping each other out no matter what. Whether trying to get or keep a job, pull a prank on someone, pass a test or exam, solve a relationship crises, or just plain have some fun, they have stayed with each other through it all, and they will remain good friends after graduation. Right now, they are waiting behind the curtain, waiting for the ceremony to begin and end so that they can all attend Toronto University.

Caitlin, in her usual valley girl enthusiasm, is easily the most excited member of the group, and let out an excited squeal. "Eeeeeeeh. We're going to graduate soon! I wonder what kind of cuties we'll meet in college." Jen just stared at her.

"We're about to leave high school, officially become legal adults, go out into the world on our own, and your focused on meeting cute guys." Caitlin just looked back at her and smirked slightly. "Oh don't tell me you're not as interested in the possibility of cute boys as I am." Jen smiled slightly and said "True." Wyatt was just a few feet away and decided to add his opinion about graduation.

"It honestly doesn't feel like we've been in high school all that long; I mean, I know it's been four years, but all the crazy stuff we've all done has made it seem shorter." Jude overheard this and decided to comment. "So true dude; we may be growing older, but when it comes down to it, not much about us is going to change."

Jonesy looked at them and joined in on their conversation. "I'm not sure what I'll miss more: pranking random people, hanging in the mall, looking for a job, or messing with Ron rent-a-cop." Caitlin looked over at Jonesy and smirked.

"I know what you're looking forward to the most." Jonsey smiled longingly and replied "Oh Yeah." Jen snickered a bit before she commented. "Likely the same thing we're all looking forward too." Jude smiled and nudged Jonesy. "Whatcha going to do when Nikki gets here."

Jonesy smiled and looked at Jude. "I'll do what I'm best at." Jen smirked and interrupted Jonesy. "Humiliate yourself in front of lots of people." The others snickered while Jonesy frowned. "No; I'll splurge on her like their's no tomorrow."

The others began snickering loudly, prompting Jonesy to ask "What?" Wyatt answered his query. "You splurging on her; more likely you're going to _make out with her _like their's no tomorrow." Jonesy frowned lightly before admitting with a smile "Probably."

The person they were talking about, Nichole 'Nikki' Wong, was a Chinese-Canadian teen who moved to Iqaliut, Nunavut a couple years back. She was the best friend of everyone in the group other then Caitlin since kindergarden, and she became a good friend of Caitlin soon after she joined their little gang. Nikki Wong is best described as being a sarcastic, cynical, witty, independent, strong-willed Chinese-Canadian woman who strongly believes in personal individuality and not following trends. Ironically, her first job ever was working in a clothing store called the Khaki Barn, which believes in uniform fashion, and that individuality is "highly overrated". Nikki also became the girlfriend of Jonesy (after a lot of trial and error) and they remained so for several months; they even considered each other as who they'll marry. However, Nikki's dad got a new job that meant she and her parents had to move up north to Iqaluit. Despite the efforts of her best friends, Nikki's parents still decided to move there. Nikki accepted this fact upon seeing how happy her dad was going to be, but leaving still hurt. She and Jonesy communicated with each other through text, cell-phone, e-mail, Facebook, and video camera as often as possible. Nikki graduated from her school in Iqaluit a few days ago, and told the whole gang just yesterday that she was admitted into Toronto University, the same place where everyone else was going. All the others had to do was graduate.

Finally the principle began calling out names. "Jennifer N. Garcia/Masterson, valedictorian." Jen squeeled and gave Caitlin a hug before going out to recieve her diploma. several more names were called before the principle said "Judith Lizowski."

Jude cheered and ran out to recieve his diploma. "Cailtin Cooke." Caitlin recieved her diploma before she ran over to Jen and hugged her. "Wyatt Williams." Wyatt ran out and recieved his diploma before joining the rest of the gang.

The next few names to be called were several members of the school's hockey and football teams, a couple of which shook Jonesy's hand before recieving their diploma. "Jonesy Garcia/Masterson."

Jonesy smiled and ran out to recieve his diploma before joining the rest of his friends. When all the names were announced and all the diplomas given out, the principle waved his hand at all the graduees.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a round of applause for White Pine High's Class of 2012." At that, all the people in the audience applauded while all the graduees threw their hats in the air and began cheering as well.

* * *

After they got home, and a massive celebratory dinner was held, Jonesy went up to his room, turned on his laptop, and readied his video camera. He knew Jen was planning on telling Nikki first, But Jonesy planned to beat her to it for the double satisfaction of telling Nikki first and annoying Jen once again. He tapped his finger on the book the laptop was on impatiently. He was still doing that when Jen walked in.

"What are you doing?" Jonesy looked at her before looking back at his laptop. "Waiting for the camera to start up so that I can talk to Nikki." Jen narrowed her eyes slightly at what she said next. "So you can tell her we graduated before I have the chance to do that, right?"

Jonesy stared at her for a second before he spoke again. "How did you know that?" Jen smirked as she replied. "We've lived under the same roof for 18 months, and we were friends for about a decade before that." Jonesy sighed and grudgengly replied "Point taken."

Just then, a ping came from the computer, signaling the connection was ready. Jonesy instantly perked up and turned to his laptop screen. "Oh yeah." Typing quickly, he logged on to see if Nikki had her camera activated; it was. Jen was hovering over the screen when she saw that Nikki had her camera connected and squeeled slightly. "Yes, now's the perfect time for me to tell her." Jonesy frowned slightly and looked at her.

"I think you mean the perfect time for **me** to tell her, as in **I'll** tell her we graduated." Jen narrowed her eyes and looked at Jonesy. "Uh no, that honor belongs to me; we're practically sisters." Jonesy met her glare head on. "I'm pretty sure being Nikki's boyfriend trumps being a best friend."

Another ping came from the laptop, signalling that Nikki was about to get on. Jen tried to push Jonesy out of the way, But Jonesy wasn't budging; they were so busy fighting that they missed the laptop screen suddenly show the face of an Asian woman the same age as them with purple eyeliner, a nose-ring, and shoulder length hair dyed purple, wearing a triangular pendant around her neck, a white tank-top with a green circle around the top, and dark-blue cargo pants-Nichole "Nikki" Wong.

"Hey guys." Her eyes widened as she saw Jen headlocking her step-brother and Jonesy trying to pull Jen's hair out. After a couple seconds, Nikki smirked and raised her voice enough so that they could hear her. "You all graduated and now your fighting over who's going to tell me, aren't you?"

Jen and Jonesy instantly stopped fighting and looked at Nikki for a sec before they both groaned in annoyance. Nikki just chuckled. "And thus I have achieved the double satisfaction of annoying you both."

Jonesy smirked a bit and replied while looking at Jen "I was planning for double satisfaction too; telling you and annoying Jen." Jen let out another annoyed growl. Jonesy looked back at his laptop. "Man it's good to see you again." Nikki smiled at him before saying "You say that everytime we contact each other." Jen chuckled a bit before she joined in.

"He can hardly go 20 minutes without mentioning you in some way." Jonesy just shrugged and looked at Nikki longingly. "What can I say; it's hard to not miss you." Nikki briefly averted her eyes and blushed a tiny bit. Jen spoke up.

"So whatcha planning to do over the summer?" Nikki scoffed and looked at them with annoyance crossing her face. "Get away from Iqaluit. I mean the people here are nice, but summer isn't even summer; just more snow, ice, and high winds."

Just then, the laptop began beeping, signalling that other people were trying to connect with them. Jonesy typed in a few keys and let those people answer. The people in question were Jude, Wyatt, and Caitlin. Jude was the first to speak. "What's happening dudes and dudettes." Jen answered first. "Nikki was telling us about her plans for the summer." Nikki spoke up "What about you guys?"

Cailtim squealed slightly before she looked at everyone. "I got contacted by a local fashion studio." Wyatt was the first to congralute her. "Way to go girl." The others also said their own congradulations. "I know right; and the best part is that a couple of my school friends are going to work their too."

Wyatt spoke next. "Your not the only one who's found a new job." Jonesy decided to poke a little fun. "What, your becoming a punch-line for stand-up comedy." everyone but Wyatt chuckled, but Wyatt wasn't phased. "Actually, the band and I have been contacted by a local talent agency." Everyone congradulated him, Jude speaking after they were done.

"Nice dude!" Jen got everyones attention when all the congradulations were said. "What about you Nikki; found a summer job yet?" Nikki just smiled and said "Not telling you guys just yet." Jude spoke up just then in a more-excited-then-normal voice.

"Dudes, the most awesome thing happened just befoe I signed on. I have landed a summer job at SURFER'S PARADISE RESORT!" The other's just stared, open mouthingly stunned at what Jude had said. Nikki broke the slience with a smile and said "Okay, since Jude revealed that tidbit, I'm going to say that I'll be working there too!"

Again everyone was stunned, except for Jude who shouted "Awesoooome!" Jen recovered her wits first. "Don't kid us about this guys." Jude held upp his hands and looked at everyone. "We kid you not; I recieved an E-mail a few minutes ago that said I will become a bellhop." Nikki sighed audibly and looked at everyone.

"I wish I had that luck; the bad news about my job is that their making me a maid." Jonesy decided to cheer her up. "Look on the bright side, you can eat what's in the mini-fridges and never pay for anything." Nikki perked up a bit at that. "That's true."

Wyatt looked at Jen and Jonesy. "So what about you two?" Jonesy spoke up first. "My new summer mission: get a job at Surfer's Paradise and join my dear lady Nikki." Nikki blushed a bit at that while Caitlin went "Awwwww, he called you his dear lady."

Jen spoke up when Cailtin finished. "If Nikki's going to work there, then so will I." Nikki smiled and looked at her boyfriend and best friend. "That would be so awesome, but you'd have to apply soon though; once the summer really starts, it'll be impossible for you to get a job there."

Jonesy just smugly smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Please, with my resume, I'll get a job there faster then a chili-dog goes through Jude." Everyone except Jude, who chuckled slightly, instantly took a look of disgust on their faces. Wyatt spoke first. "Did not need to hear that man." Jen lightly slapped the back of Jonesy's head and agreed with Wyatt. "Yeah, I second that."

Nikki spoke up once she recovered from the disgust. "Also, I would like to point out that, out of all the jobs on your resume, none of them you've had for more then a week." Jonesy wasn't phased. "I'll just leave out the fact that I've been fired from more jobs then I can count, and explain my colorful resume as me leaving all those jobs of my own accord; maybe say that I let others take my job out of the kindness of my heart." Jen just chuckled adn said "Yeah right." Caitlin spoke up just then

"Gotta go guys, I need to brainstorm some ideas for when I go for my interview; laters." With that, Caitlin turned off her web-camera. Wyatt spoke up as well. "I kinda have to go too guys; the band's expecting me to help them make a new song to impress the guys at the studio." Wyatt promptly signed out as well.

"I kinda have to go too dudes; my dad needs help with clearing out the attic, plus I have to decide what stuff I'm gonna take with to SURFER'S PARADISE." Jude said the last part of that sentence in a semi-shout before he too signed off. Jen smiled at Nikki and Jonesy knowlingly and said "I'm gonna go now." and left the two of them alone.

"Wow, they actually left of their own accord." Nikki and Jonesy just stared at each other over their respective laptop screens. Jonesy broke the silence. "In the small chance that I don't get a job at Surfer's Paradise, I'll be sure to E-mail you as often as I can." Nikki beamed and looked at Jonesy.

"As much as I'd love to talk all night, I have to decide what I'm going to take with me to my new job, and you ned to try and get a job at Surfer's Paradise." Jonesy nodded and said "Agreed." With that, he blew a kiss to Nikki who caught it and smiled lovingly. Jonesy smiled back before he turned off his web-camera and accesed the Surfer's Paradise website, determined to join his girlfriend at one of the most famous surf resorts in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Calgary, Alberta, one high school graduee was also chatting with her friends over web-camera. That girl is a slim 18-year-old with blue eyes, light freckles and mahogany-red hair tied in a pony tail extending do the middle of her back, wearing a very light-pink T-shirt, pink shorts, a choker, and a necklace with a single large pearl. That young woman's name is Emma, and right now, she is ecstatic.

She quickly signed on her laptop and activated her web-cam, bursting at the seams to tell her friends about the good news. Finally, her computer showed that a few fo her friends had signed on. A couple seconds later, three people popped up on her screen.

One was an auburn-haired young man her age with green eyes, a shark-tooth necklace, and a black T-shirt with white markings, another was a slim young woman the same age as Emma with blue eyes, tanned skin, a light-green tank-top, and borderline boy-cut blond hair, and the third person was a lightly-tanned teenage girl about a year younger then the other three, with amythest-colored eyes and chestnut-brown hair, wearing a light-yellow sundress, a pearl necklace, and purple sunglasses; those thre people, in order, are Emma's friends Reef (who's real name is Leslie), Fin McCloud, and Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount.

Lo spoke first. "Hey Emma, how ya doing?" Emma squealed before she replied. "I just graduated tonight; I'm now a legal adult." Fin congradulated Emma first. "Nice; now if only there was a beach for a celebratory surf." Emma squealed again before looking at the others.

"That's the other thing I want to tell you guys. I managed to get a job at Surfer's Paradise again." Emma squealed again, Lo squealing with her while Fin and Reef cringed and covered their ears. Reef spoke up as soon as they were done.

"Glad one of us was able to get a job there." Emma's face fell into a sad frown as she looked at Reef and Fin. "You mean neither you or Reef managed to get a job?" They both shook their heads, Fin responding first. "I kinda wanted to, but Ripper's taken the surf-instructer job and the last maid post got taken by some new girl; though I can't really say I'm jealous."

Reef spoke up just then. "The only other jobs left wer jobs I didn't want; besides, I can't go to that place, no matter how awesome the surf is, without my Fiery Fin." He smiled with lovesick eyes at that last part. Lo and Emma both went "Awwwww." while Fin smiled, blushed slightly, and averted ehr eyes from the screen.

Lo spoke when she finished fawning over Reef's obvious love for Fin. "To bad you guys can't come; now Emma's the only female friend I'll have at the hotel since all my other 'friends' ditched me." Lo's faced soured at the memory of most of her school friends ditching her because Lo decided to work for her spending money instead of waiting for an allowance.

Emma smiled sympathetically and looked at Lo. "At least one friend is better then no friends at all." Lo smiled back at Emma and replied "True." Reef looked at everyone on screen. "Ladies, I have the most awesome idea." Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of Reef having an idea, with Fin speaking first; she simply said "Uh oh." Reef heard her say that and took on an indignant look.

"Come on, not all my ideas end in disaster." Fin scoffed and looked at her boyfriend. "Name one." Reef thought for a few seconds before his face fell in defeat. "Okay, so none of my ideas have really worked out, but this time, I'm certain." Emma sighed and muttered "I know I'm going to regret this, but we're listening."

Reef smiled as he laid out his plan. "I create a list of prank ideas to be used on Bummer, send it to Emma or Lo via E-mail, and let them either do the pranks themselves or share them with Ripper, Broseph and Lance so that they can do them." When Reef had finished, all the girl's eyes had widened. Lo was the first to recover her wits.

"Did Reef actually come up with a good idea?" Emma responded with "Apparently." Fin smiled and jokingly asked Reef "Who are you and what have you don with my boyfriend?" Reef chuckled and looked at the girls. "I told you this idea was a good one." Everyone chuckled for a bit before Reef spoke up and looked at Lo.

"So how are Johnny and Broseph doing?" Lo responded in a cheery voice. "Their both doing good; Johnny's taking the summer of from college to try and de-stress and Broseph is getting a bellhop job again to save up on some money he's going to use to help him buy his own surf shack." Fin sighed and looked at her friends.

"Sorry guys, Moms taking me out to town tomorrow to look for a job and I kand have to get some sleep." Lo added to that conversation. "I have to go to; might as well enjoy my bed tonight since I'll be moving to the staff house tomorrow." Reef spoke as well.

"Mom says I have a bedtime curfew that I need to keep up, and since I've picked a college to go to, I won't be able to keep that curfew after I move out; I'm going to obey that curfew for the last few nights I'm staying in this house." Emma said "Night guys." before they turned off their web-cams.

Emma then changed into her sleepwear, a white T-shirt with a green heart on it and a pair of pink pajama pants, and decided to hit the hay earlier then usual so that she could enjoy her non-springy bug-free bed while she was still here. As she pulled the comforters over her, Emma vaguely wondered who she would meet this year before she drifted into a sleep filled with dreams of her winning Gromfest.

* * *

The first chapter of 8teen is complete! This chapter was basically to introduce most of the main characters; Johnny and Broseph will be introduced next chapter. Fin, Reef, Caitlin and Wyatt will be featured in later stories, maybe even visiting the 8teen crew in a couple chapters, but they will not be that important overall. Please read adn review, but please no flaming; you can only flame if you feel like you absolutely have to. Next chapter and most likely all future chapters will take place in Sunset Beach, British Columbia during the 3 months of summer. Next chapter, we introduce Broseph and Johnny into the main cast, and many of the secondary characters are also introduced. Nikki, Jonesy, Jen, and Jude all arrive at Sunset Island and meet the returning staff-member Emma, who tells them that Surfer's Paradise is not all its cracked up to be. Sadly, they find out she's right: bad jobs, tacky uniforms, low pay, substandard staff conditions, rude guests, an arrogant boss, and one of Jonesy and Jude's oldest enemies. However, the pros all outweigh the cons: beautiful beachs, hunks and bikini babes galore, awesome waves, tons of prank-worthy people, and a bunch of good friends. To quote Fin in the first episode of Stoked "...this summer is going to be seriously fun."...but how much fun the newcomers will have is open for debate. How will the newbies take to the new conditions? who will they like the best and/or hate the worst? What pranks will be pulled and who will be punked? Find out next chapter on your new favorite fanfiction, 8teen.


	2. Paradise, or not

Welcome to all the readers and writers of fanfiction who find this story. This is the Prime Writer, continuing the story that is 8teen with it's second chapter. I know that not a lot of people have read the first chapter, and I can understand why, but I'm still going to keep working on this fanfiction along with my others. Last chapter was a prologue to introduce most of the main characters; Johnny and Broseph will be introduced early in this chapter. A few secondary characters will be introduced as well. Originally, the second chapter was pretty long, and it wound up being too long for my taste; and thus, the chapter you see before you was originally the first 40-60% of the second chapter. Emma will meet the characters first and give them a fair warning of what it's really like at Surfer's Paradise: a stern killjoy for a boss, a sadistic DR manager, ungrateful guests, bad uniforms, and little to no respect. Sad to say, Jen, Jonesy, Nikki, and Jude are all too used to jobs like that. Kahuna will drive Emma and the newbies to the hotel, where Emma will introduce them to the senior staff members before Bummer calls them all away. Unknown to even Emma, Surfer's Paradise has a new head of security...and he's just as stern and critical as Bummer. Now time for the disclaimer; both 6teen and Stoked are properties of the Canadian television company Fresh TV. The disclaimer and necessary info is out of the way, so now it's time to grab a board and Hang 10 dudes and dudettes, because here comes chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 1: Paradise...or not.

* * *

The day is June the 5th, and it's another bright, sunny morning on Sunset Beach, one of the premier surf-resort towns in the world. The crown jewel of the town, and the island, is the world-famous Surfer's Paradise resort, the home of James Ridgemount, the multi-millionaire owner of the Ridgemount chain of hotels.

One of the hotel employees, an 18-year-old Caribbean-Canadian named Broseph, with a mustard-yellow afro, tanned-brown skin, brown eyes, and a chillaxed, easy-going look in his smile and eyes, wearing white slacks, a light-blue tank-top, and a necklace of brown beads, was walking in the hotel to check with his employeer. Broseph is a laid-back local surfer who is aloyal friend to many, and has a surprising amount of wisdom that many don't see. He is an expert surfer, surfing only for the thrills that come with it, not to win competitions or pay the bills. One of his most notable features is his large blond afro, which apparently has a hammerspace quality to it. For the rest of the year, Broseph works in his mother's surf-shack, only coming to work as a bellhop at Surfer's Paradise for a change of scenery…and for the excellent surf. Broseph is also a master prankster, easily the best out of all his friends.

Sitting at the front desk is a young African-Canadian man a year older then Broseph named Johnny St. James, called 'Front-Desk Guy' by many of his friends due to his job; Johnny himself has short black hair, brown eyes and skin, and is wearing his usual clothes, a blue-purple shirt with gold highlights and a gold name-tag, a pair of light-purple shorts with a golden floral pattern, and a pair of yellow-white converse shoes with purple-and-gold socks. Johnny is a witty, helpful, cool-as-ice member of the senior staff who has good people skills and is one of the few employees that Bummer does not see as a slacker. Having worked at Surfer's Paradise for four years straight, Johnny knows the hotel and its rules like the back of his hand. He is a poor secret-keeper and acts as the hotel gossip-monger, always sharing the latest news about what's going on around town and the hotel. He is the oldest and least fit of all his friends, and is also the worst surfer out of all of them. Despite being Bummer's assistant, and being on good terms with Bummer, Johnny will sometimes assist the others when they try to prank someone. He is really bad under pressure, but he is a very kind and patient person overall.

"Hey, Front-Desk-Guy, whats shaking man." Johnny looked up and smiled upon seeing Broseph, fist-bumping him as he came close. "Not much; Fin and Reef couldn't get jobs here, but Emma could, and we're expecting a bunch of newbies." Brospeh smiled and said "A bunch of new guys, awesome."

Just then, the elevator pinged and Lo came out in her usual light-yellow sundress. "Hey guys, what's up?" Johnny answered with "Broseph and I were talking about the new employees who're supposed to arrive with Emma." Lo's face brightened a bit. "Oh cool, new people; hopefully one of them will be a girl for me to bond with."

Broseph's face fell into a sympathetic frown. "You still bummed about most of your school-pals having left you?" Lo frowned sadly and responded "Yeah, I'm still bummed; I mean I knew some of my friends would leave me after Heidi ditched me, but I didn't know that so many were my friends only because I was rich."

Johnny smiled gently and looked at her. "People like the ones who ditched you are just fair-weather friends, but you have a bunch of real friends who'll never leave you, and a chance to make some new ones this summer." Lo smiled until she glanced behind Johnny, then her smile fell into a deep frown. "Oh great, Crappy Kelly's back."

Johnny and Broseph looked where Lo was staring and adopted similar looks on their faces as they saw a 19-year-old young woman with lightly-tanned skin, brown eyes, dark-red hair styled in a long bob-cut, and a small beauty-mark on her left cheek right below her left eye, wearing a sleeveless red top with black spaghetti shoulder straps, khaki-green-colored cargo shorts, a necklace with three blue crystal stones and a choker necklace. That person is Kelly, a non-surfing member of the senior staff who manages the in-hotel restaurant, and is a selfish, snobby, fairly sadistic, and overall very nasty person. She constantly bosses around and  
intimidates all employees below her position just because she can, and punishes them for trivial mistakes. Sometimes she threatens to fire someone or get them in huge trouble unless that person does something very dangerous, humiliating, painful, or any combination of the three. Two summers previous, she dated Tyler Ridgemount in an attempt to eventually obtain some of his fortune for herself, but she was dumped by Ty just before the summer ended. Kelly is heavily disliked by the other staff members due to her arrogant, money-grubbing attitude, and is sometimes called "Crappy Kelly" by those who really hate her.

Broseph was the first to speak when he was finished seething over the fact that Kelly was allowed to work here again. "Man, karma is **waaaaaay** overdue in terms of getting her back." Johnny spoke up next. "I have got to remember to ask Ripper and Lance to prank her good."

A semi-evil smile crossed Lo's face as she turned to Johnny. "Next time you talk to them, tell them these four words: super-glued toilet seats." Johnny chuckled while Broseph burst out laughing. "Girl that is an awesome idea." Lo smiled and said "Thanks."

Whatever they were going to say was cut off when they heard someone yell "Slackers!" so loud that they had to cover their ears. Turning in the direction of the shout, they were dismayed to see the well-tanned body of their boss Andrew "Bummer" Baumer, wearing black converse shoes, blue jeans kept in place with a black leather belt with a gold-colored belt buckle, and a shirt the same style as Johnny's, his pale-blond hair in its usual immaculately short cru-cut style, his blue eyes narrowed and his face in its usual frown.

Bummer is the critical, overbearing, 22-year-old manager of Surfers Paradise Resort and Mr. Ridgemount's brown-nosing Yes-Man; his numerous rules and regulations are a pain in the behind for pretty much all his employees. Correctly regarded as a selfish, dorky killjoy by the staff members, Bummer cares only about his job, and has little respect for any employees other then Johnny, Ty, Ron, and Jen. His mains interests are managing the hotel, keeping his employees from slacking off, and increasing hotel profits, often at the expense of the employees. His lack of care for the groms is shown in that he rarely gives them time off, tries to deny their right to surf and enjoy what time off they have, embezzling the staff food-budget to buy stuff for himself, swindling them on their pay, forcing them to work on unpaid overtime (including during their breaks or days-off), disregarding their safety, and forcing them to work in unsafe conditions and stay in substandard housing, keeping all of this from being discovered by Mr. Ridgemount for fear of being fired. Bummer is easily angered and rarely listens to what his employees have to say, and he's always looking for one reason or another to punish or fire someone...like now.

"Why are you gossiping with each other and distracting my most responsible employee instead of getting ready for today's guests?" Johnny came to the rescue again. "Broseph and Lo were just wondering when they were supposed to punch in, and I was telling them about the new and returning employees." Bummer's eyes lost some of their glare, but not much.

"Well since you two actually seem to be willing to actually do your jobs for a change, I'll go ahead and tell them myself." Bummer quickly turned to Broseph, who stood up straight immediatly. "Broseph, your back on bellhop duty again; also you'll be teaching our new bellhop, Jude Lizowski."

Before Broseph could reply, he turned to Lo. "Lo your back on maid duty; you'll also have to help Rosie train the new maid, Nichole Wong." Lo nodded and said "Got it." Bummer then looked to Johnny, who stood ramrod straight.

"Johnny, I need you to contact Ripper and tell him that he and Lance need to teach a Jonesy Garcia/Masterson about working in water-sports, and tell Kelly that she needs to train a Jennifer Garcia/Masterson." Johnny nodded and said "Yes sir." Apparently satisfied, Bummer walked off to perform other duties; Lo groaned when he left.

"Ugh, man I really hate Bummer." Broseph could only nod. "Who doesn't dudette?" Lo's reply was deadpan. "My dad, the hotel guests, Kelly, the hotel critics who stay here." Johnny reluctantly agreed. "She's got you there man. Now I suggest the two of you go get in uniform before Bummer gets any angrier; I need to tell Rosie, Ripper, and Kelly that their expecting newbies."

Broseph and Lo nodded reluctantly and headed off to get their tacky unifroms on, while Johnny did some fast typing to tell the senior staff about the new arrivals.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Sunset Island docks, A young woman stepped off the ferry and breathed in the familiar smell of ocean-air. Emma smiled as she took in the sounds and smells of Sunset Island; working at the hotel may suck, but she will never get tired of visiting and surfing at Sunset Island.

Emma Mackenzie had walked halfway down the pier when her phone started ringing. She checked it and saw that Lo was calling her; since Lo is one of her best friends, Emma was quick to answer the call. "Hey Lo, I just got off the ferry." Lo squealed slightly on the other end of the phone before she responded.

"_Awesome; I was wondering when you were going to get here. I just talked to Kahuna, and he said that he's going to go and get the Whale-Bus ready right now_." Emma squealed and asked "How long untill he can get here?"

"_He'll be a few minutes, he's also going ot pick up those new employees we're expecting. Oh by-the-way, one of them's going to be working with you in the DR_." Lo's tone darkened at what she said next. "_And so is Crappy Kelly_." Emma's face darkened as well at the mention of her nasty, sadistic boss.

"Okay, if it weren't for the fact that your my friend and that the waves are awesome, I would totally quit just because Kelly works there." Lo's response was one of learned understanding.

"_No one here would blame you. Unfortunatly, we won't be hanging out much on work hours because I got assigned to maid duty again; also I have to help Rosie train the new maid_."

Emma smiled gently. "Hey things could be worse; your dad could still be mad at you." Lo regained some of her former cheerfulness at that. "Well I guess that's true." Before Emma could continue, she had to move out of the way as a blond-haired, toque-wearing young man zoomed past him on his skateboard shouting in glory.

"Wooooooohoooooooo!" The skater's shout of joy was cut off when he crashed into a bunch of trashcans, causing Emma to flinch. "I gotta go Lo, some guy just crashed into some trash cans." Lo's response was instinctive.

"_Oh, a new guy, is he cute?_" Emma just said "I'll let you know later." With that, she hung up and ran over the the fallen skater. "Are you okay?" The skater opened his blue eyes dazedly and looked at her.

"Whoa, are you an angel who came down from heaven to check on me?" His response surprised Emma, and caused her to giggle, blush, and smile faintly. "No, I'm Emma, a waitress at Surfer's Paradise resort." The skater's eyes snapped open when she mentioned her job. "That is awesome, I became the resort's new bellhop."

Emma smiled and responded "Cool. Here's a few tips about that job; basically all you really have to do is be nice to the guests, be careful with the luggage, take the room-service carts to-and-from the rooms, that sort of thing. The hourly wage isn't great, but the tip-potential more than covers it...and the luggage carts can be fun to use as scooters as long as the halls are clear and no bosses are around."

The skater smiled and got up at that. "Totally awesome. Names Jude Lizowski by the way." Before they could continue, a good-looking Latin man and a young woman with red-brown hair ran up to them. The Latin man spoke first with smile.

"Jude, that was awesome." "Thanks dude." The woman was much more concerned. "Jude are you okay?" "Nothing I'm not used to dudette." The girl noticed Emma first. "Hey Jude, who's the girl?" The Latino smiled slyly and nudged Jude with his elbow. "Picking up a local hottie, nice."

Jude responded with "No picking up dude." Jude turned back to Emma. "Emma, this are my best bud Jonesy Garcia/Masterson and his stepsis Jen Garcia/Masterson." He then turned back to his friends. "Jen, Jonesy, this is Emma, a waitress at Surfer's Paradise Resort." Emma added to that with "On my third year working at the hotel."

The girl-Jen-smiled at her. "I'm working as a waitress too; not what I wanted, but this is Surfer's Paradise." Emma nodded and added in some input. "Yeah; working as a waitress doesn't pay well, but theirs a decent tip-potential and sometimes we get a chance to steal a snack or two from the kitchen." Her face fell at her next words.

"You will have to deal with rude guests and bratty kids some days, and our boss is basically one of the nastiest, naggiest, most selfish young women you'll ever find: Crappy Kelly." All three of their faces fell into sympathetic frowns. Jude spoke first.

"If its any consolation, the three of us know what it's like to deal with a girl like that." Jonesy spoke up next. "Yeah, their was this girl back in Toronto, Trishia Holmes, who lived to find ways to make our lives miserable." Jen spoke up as well.

"This one time, she framed our friend Caitlin for shoplifting just because Tricia overheard Caitlin and me talking about how mean a girl she is, which was the truth." Emma frowned and added to that.

"My first summer working here, Kelly asked out this boy I liked, Ty, right before I was about to ask him out. Kelly only dated Ty because he was cute and because his dad's the owner of the hotel, meaning he was filthy stinkin rich. Ty was pretty much blind to how nasty she was until my friend Lo and I managed to show him."

Jen's, Jude's, and Jonesy's eyes widened at the end of that story. Jen spoke first when Emma had finished. "That sounds exactly like something Trishia would do." Jude was quick to follow. "That girl Kelly sounds majorly harsh." Emma nodded sadly. "Trust me, she is."

Their conversation was interrupted by the honking of a bus, which revealed itself to look like a glorified Orca Whale. Jonesy laughed when he saw that bus. "Man, what kind of bus is that." Emma lightly smirked and said "That kind that works for the hotel." Jonesy's face fell at that.

The door of the bus opened to reveal a 56-year-old yellow-haired, yellow-bearded man with brown eyes and a light tan wearing green swim-trunks, a pair of sandals, a pair of bead necklaces, and a tan-yellow Hawaiian-print hippie-shirt and a chillaxed, easy-going smile on his face. That person is the Kahuna, a friendly, laid-back, jack-of-all-trades beachcomber who has a variety of jobs both at the hotel and over in town; these include running a surf-shack, driving the whale-bus, running a movie theatre specializing in surf-movies, taking care of the fish in the lobbyquarium, running Tai Chi classes, being a driver's ed teacher, a local astronomer and surf-forecaster, and as a repairman for the hotel vehicles and the lobbyquarium. His personality is that of your stereotypical surfer in that he can be easily distracted by certain stuff, is somewhat obsessed with anything to do with the ocean, and is into superstitious surfer curses, and legends, while at the same time being very kind and extremely chillaxed most of the time. A surf-loving flower child, Kahuna is like an uncle to all surfers he meets, dispensing wisdom and providing help whenever required; he also has an encyclopedic knowledge of all legendary surfers and surf-moves. Kahuna has a dislike for Bummer, like everyone else at Surfer's Paradise, and always takes the side of any grom employee or employees that might get in trouble with him Bummer.

Emma smiled at the familiar face and ran up to the bus to greet him. "Hey Kahuna." The Kahuna saw smiled back. "Emma, good to see you here again." Kahuna then took notice of Jen, Jonesy and Jude, who had followed Emma up to the Whale-bus.

"What's up new groms." Jonesy looked confused the second Kahuna said 'groms'. "New what?" It was Jude who answered him. "The word grom is a term for a teenage surfer, which we will soon become."

Emma looked to Kahuna and introduced her new friends. "Kahuna, these are some of the hotel's new employees, Jen, Jonesy, and Jude." They all smiled and waved as they were introduced. "New guys and girls at the hotel, nice." his face took on a slightly confused look. "Wait, weren't there supposed to be four of you." Jen smiled and answered. "That would be Nikki; her ferry should be here in a couple minutes."

Jude added to that with "Nikki was a friend of ours a while back, but she had to move to Iqaluit when he dad got a new job. Jonesy here's been exstatic about seeing her again." Jonesy's smile was a mix of confidence and longing. "A year-and-a-half of seperation will do that to you." Emma started smiling as she connected the dots. "Were Jonesy and Nikki boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Jonesy answered with "Yeah, it's hard to resist a guy like me: handsome, fun, an excellent kisser." Jen smirked as she added "Smug, lazy, unable to hold a job for more then a few days." Jonesy frowned and said "Hey!" while the others snickered. Kahuna spoke up when they were done laughing at Jonesy's expense.

"No worries dude, not going anywhere until new grom numero quadro is here." Emma looked to Jonesy. "So Jonesy, what job did you manage to get?" Jonesy's smile returned. "I managed to obtain a job in water-sports." He sent a smug look in Jen's direction at his next words. "Which just happened to be the position Jen wanted."

Jen growled slightly and looked at Jonesy. "The only reason you got that position instead of me was because you've worked at a lot more jobs then I have, but none of them have been for more then four days; heck, most of them you've had for one day or less."

Emma looked at Jonesy with a semi-surprised look on her face. "Wow, you really aren't good at keeping a job." Jonesy just shrugged. "Eh, a fair number of them didn't really work out well, though there were those notable few that I used to help a friend."

Jude looked at Emma. "Dude either has too much fun messing around with his job to take it seriously, or he just doesn't like it; sometimes he gets fired on purpose to help a friend, other times, we use his inability to keep a job to our advantage."

Emma looked to Jen and asked "Are their any others in you're group?" Jen smiled. "There's Wyatt; he's really good at guitar, not so good with girls. He and his soft-rock band got contacted by a talent agency just a week ago. Then there's Caitlin, she joined our little gang a couple years ago. She's not the most selfless person out there, and she's pretty darn boy-crazy, but she's one of the sweetest and most loyal friends you could have."

Emma smiled. "Wyatt sounds a lot like one of my friends from the hotel, Johnny, and Caitlin sounds a lot like Lo." Jen's eyes widened and she looked at Emma. "Wait, by 'Lo', you wouldn't happen to mean Lauren Ridgemount, the daughter of the Ridgemount Hotel owner James Ridgemount?"

Emma nodded. "The very same." Jonesy and Jude both broke down in laughter. Jude was the first to speak when his laughter had ebbed. "I saw some videos of that end-of-the-school-year party she through a couple years back. It looked awesome!"

Jonesy spoke next. "Man that girl knows how to party. I even saw this one guy drive her jeep into the pool; so wish I was there when it happened." Emma frowned slightly. "Trust me, it was not fun cleaning up after the party, no matter how awesome it was." Jen had a light frown on her face.

"I'm still not sure we'll get along all that well; she was 15 at the time, and I know she's rich, but she should still have known better." Emma smiled and looked at Jen.

"Believe me when I say this Jen, she was pretty spoiled most of the time, but she's really matured since that party; she's even been working for her money every summer instead of waiting for an allowance."

The Kahuna added to that. "Yeah, she went from an uber-spoiled brat to a total surf-rat in just a couple weeks." Jen's smile returned. "I guess she can't be all bad then." Just as she said that, they heard a horn blaring and turned to see a ferry loaded with tourists. Jonesy was instantly excited.

"That's the ferry Nikki's supposed to be on. Come on everyone, lets go." Jonesy ran up to the end of the pier, followed closely by Jen, Jude, and Emma. The ferry only had about a dozen tourists on it, the last of which to get off was a Chinese-Canadian young woman with short, purple-dyed hair, a nose-piercing, and brown eyes, her face turning into a smile as her gaze met Jonesy's.

Jonesy and the Chinese woman-Nikki apparently-walked up to each other and just looked at each other. They only thing they could say to each other was "Hey." before the closed their eyes and slowly moved in for a kiss. Emma, Jen, and Jude looked on in anticipation, Nikki's and Jonesy's lips just an inch from each other...and then some seagull Number 2 landed on the back of Jonesy's head.

Everyone stared for a second before Jonesy uttered a disgusted/frustrated "Oh man." while everyone else laughed. Nikki spoke first. "That was both funny and anti-climactic." Jonesy just said "Not funny at all." Jen spoke up and said "Yes it was."

Emma came up and handed Jonesy a towel from her duffel bag. "If it's any consolation, that happened a lot to a friend of mine who also worked at Surfer's Paradise." Nikki looked at Emma with confusion. "Okay, who's the new girl?"

Jen spoke up. "Nikki, this is Emma, she's a senior employee at the hotel." Emma smiled and extended her hand to Nikki. "It's nice to meet you." Nikki stared at the hand for a second before she relaxed and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

Jonesy spoke after he finished wiping off the bird Number 2. "Basically Emma works in the DR with Jen and their boss is like a 2nd Tricia." Nikki's face fell into a frown at the mention of a second Tricia. "Oh joy, another nasty girl with a love of getting revenge." Just then the Kahuna approached them with a friendly smile.

"Aloha, mukalukaluka new girl." Jen introduced Nikki to Kahuna as well. "And this is the Kahuna, he's the bus-driver for the hotel." Kahuna added to that by adding his several other jobs.

"I also repair the hotel lobbyquarium when needed, take care of the fish in the lobbyquarium, act as the mechanic for the hotel vehicles and as the island's residing astronomer and surf-forecaster, and I run Tai Chi classes, a small surf-shack, the local Driver's Ed classes, and a movie theatre in town that specializes in surf-movies."

Jen looked mildly surprised at that. "Wow, that's a lot of jobs." Jude smiled and looked at the Kahuna with a smile. "Dude, you've got to teach me how to get that many jobs." Kahuna responded with "Love to dude, but no that Nikki's here, we gotta get back to the hotel before the Bum-man gets angry...er."

Jonesy looked at the Kahuna confused as they walked to the whale-bus. "Bum-man?" Emma answered with an annoyed frown. "Andrew Baumer, A.K.A. Bummer. He's basically the grouchy, overbearing, killjoy boss that's liked by none of the employees." Jen looked sympathetic. "I can kinda relate him with my boss, but Coach Halder does have a nice side."

Emma's reply was flat. "Believe me, Bummer does not; he acts all nice and kind to the guests, but he puts the employees in substandard housing, makes us wear tacky unifroms, gives us little pay, and is always on the look out for excuses to punish or fire us."

Jonesy smiled slyly and looked at Jude. "I do believe that we've just found our main pranking target for the summer." Jude smiled back and replied "Totally dude." Kahuna honked the bus-horn and called out to them. "Whale-bus is ready, time to go peeps."

Nikki spoke to Jen as they walked to the whale-bus. "Why do I get the feeling that our hotel jobs are going to be a lot like our jobs in the mall?" Jen looked at her. "Probably because they will be, meaning we'll have to make the best of them." Nikki smiled slightly. "That's something we're pretty good at if I do say so myself."

With that, Emma and the four new employees climbed in and got ready for their new jobs. However, not even Emma or Kahuna knew that a new head of hotel security would be just as bad as Bummer...or that he was an old enemy of Jonesy and Jude.

* * *

Chapter 2 has been shortened and completed. I'm almost done with the 3rd chapter; hit a snag where I'm having a hard time figuring out what to write next. I've been needing to finish the second chapter for a while now, but I had a hard time putting in all the info in needed to. I'm pretty sure that all viewers of 6teen can guess who the person I hinted at the end is, but for those who don't know, allow me to give you his name: Ron the Rent-A-Cop. I won't be telling you his personality; you'll have to either wait for the next chapter or look him up on the 6teen Wiki. Reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated, but absolutely no flaming unless you really feel like it's absolutely neccessary; I won't like any flaming, but I will get that you dislike my fanfiction and want to express how you feel. Next chapter, the newbies meet Lo, Broseph, the senior staff members, and Bummer before they get they're job assignments. They also meet Ron the Rent-A-Cop, yet another terror of the summer. They're later shown the dismal staff-house accommodations, and begin bonding later that evening. Until next time, this is FF's Prime Writer; check you later.


	3. Assignments, Bonding, and Headaches

**Come one, come all, to chapter 3 of the story that is 8teen. Originally, the second and third chapters were one long one, but that chapter wound up getting too long, so I split it in half. All the main characters will meet each other in this chapter, and several secondary characters will be introduced as well.**

**Bummer will assign jobs to said characters, Ron-Rent-a-Cop will be an unpleasant surprise for several of the characters, the 6teen characters will be introduced to the cheese-fest that is Surfer's Paradise Resort, and friendships will be formed. I can guarantee that Jen will get along right as rain with Emma and Lo, while Broseph quickly bonds with Jonesy and Jude; I believe the reasons for those bonds need no explaining, but for those who do, I will explain why during the chapter. Nikki and Johnny will be the compasses of maturity and responsibility for their respective groups, Johnny being the new Wyatt and Nikki being the new Fin.**

**Now time for the disclaimer; both 6teen and Stoked are properties of the Canadian television company Fresh TV. The disclaimer and necessary info is out of the way; now, let us experience the 3rd chapter of the story that is 8teen; thank you to all who view this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Assignments, bonding, headaches.

* * *

Over at the world-renowned Surfer's Paradise Resort, Johnny, Lo, Broseph, and the other senior staff were waiting in front of the hotel for Emma and the new employees to arrive. Bummer had a light frown on his face, Kelly had a more-or-less disinterested look, Lo looked a bit excited to see her best friend again, and Rosie, Ty, Johnny, Broseph, Ripper, and Lance were waiting patiently.

Ripper is a well-tanned young man of 19 with dyed dark-blue hair and blue eyes, wearing red shorts, a white tank-top, a pair of earrings, and a small hemp necklace. Ripper is a member of the senior staff who is best known for three things: being a prankster, being an excellent surfer, and his smelly fraudulence; said fraudulence is quite flammable. He is a good friend of Broseph and Ty, and is the best friend of "No-Pants" Lance. He works as a lifeguard and the head of water sports, and is also the hotel's current surf-instructor. Ripper is actually from Australia, as evidenced by his heavy accent. Due to his prankster-habits and his job as a lifeguard, he can be fun and laid-back one minute and totally serious the next.

Andrew "No-Pants" Lance is a young man the same age as Ripper, with pale skin, very short brown hair, green eyes, and a dark-blue tattoo on his left arm, wearing a green t-shirt, blue swim-trunks, and a necklace with a sand dollar. No-Pants Lance is another returning staff-member who is the best friend of Ripper, and is often his partner-in-crime whenever they cause mischief. His nickname comes from the fact that he wears only swim-trunks, even when working. Like Jonesy and Ripper, Lance works in water sports and as a lifeguard, but he also works at the hotel golf-course. Lance is significantly more disgusting then his pal Ripper, and often comes up with the more disgusting prank ideas. He is also the most excitable of the older staff members by far.

Tyler "Ty" Ridgemount is a handsome 19-year-old with lightly-tanned skin, copper-colored, slightly messy hair, and purple eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt with green edges, green shorts, and a surfboard pendant. Tyler Ridgemount is Lo's older brother and the oldest child of the hotel owner, James Ridgemount. Ty is currently visiting home from a community college, and has plans to become a freelance videographer. Whenever he isn't hanging with family or working on a new surf-documentary, he's surfing the Office with his friends. Ty has a major hate for Kelly, due to her dating him two summers previously because of his family's wealth. One of Ty's issues is that he's oblivious to many girls that are crushing on him, including Emma. He has some feelings for her, but he hasn't shown them, and he is a very patient person in general.

Rosie is a somewhat pudgy 37-year-old African-Canadian lady with dark skin, dark-brown hair, brown eyes, and purple eye-shadow, wearing her usual maid-uniform, a blue-purple shirt and skirt with a lilac apron that has yellow edges. Rosie is the hotel's senior maid, and has known Lo since she was born, having worked at Surfer's Paradise since she was 17. While a responsible and generally a not very excitable person, she can occasionally act light-hearted, and is able to blow her mouth up on a window like no one else can. She has Arachnophobia and is intolerant of behavior from rude and/or bratty children. Rosie trained Fin when she arrived at Surfer's Paradise, and Lo when she became a maid. Rosie is a good friend to both girls, and with Fin started the website Crusty Hotel . Rosie is not a friend of Bummer (she is the only employee to call him Bummer straight to his face) or of sloppy guests (she cleans out the toilets of said guests with their toothbrushes).

Currently, they were waiting for the whale-bus to arrive so they could greet Emma and the new employees. Finally, the Whale-Bus pulled up to the hotel, and the doors opened to reveal an excited Emma and four new employees. Lo and Emma ran to each other and squealed as they hugged each other. Emma spoke first when they stopped squealing.

"It's so good to see you again." Lo responded "Totally. So, about that new boy?" Emma introduced the new employees.

"Everyone, these are our new employees Jen, Nikki, Jonesy, and Jude." The newbies in question nodded and waved their hands as they were introduced.

Bummer came up and spoke to him before anyone else could say anything.

"Welcome new employees to Surfer's Paradise Resort. I'm Andrew Baumer, the day manager of the hotel and your immediate supervisor. Now if you'll all follow me." With that, he led Emma and the newbies to the employee locker room to give them their assignments.

* * *

3:30 P.M.

* * *

Once they were in the locker room, Bummer turned and faced everyone.

"Listen closely newbies. This may be your first year working here, but that doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you. Now just wait here for a minute while I go get your uniforms and your assignments." With that he turned and walked out of the locker room.

Jonesy spoke when he was gone. "Why do I get the feeling that this is as nice as he's going to be towards employees?"

Emma sardonically replied "Because that's the truth. Bummer is basically smugness incarnate." Nikki added to that with a slight groan.

"Ugh, reminds me of this guy back home, Ron-rent-a-cop; he wasn't nearly as smug, far from smug actually, but he took his job as head of mall security waaaaay too seriously. He punished us for minor reasons, assumed a lot of things that weren't true, assumed everyone under 30 was guilty of something, and sometimes gave us tickets just because he didn't like us."

Emma looked at her sympathetically. "Sounds like Ron and Bummer would get along great. Whenever Bummer isn't brown-nosing the guests or Mr. Ridgemount, he's making work on our breaks and days-off, subsidizing what pay we get for his personal use, making us act like we like working for rude guests, and looking for any reason to punish or fire us."

Jonesy and Jude looked at each other, Jonesy speaking first. "Jude, I believe that Bummer will be our main pranking victim." Jude laughed quietly while Emma looked at Jen.

"Do they always prank people they don't like?" Jen's rolled her eyes and spoke with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"And some people they do like." Emma smiled slightly.

"I think those two and Broseph will get along just fine." Their conversation was cut off when Bummer came in carrying a clipboard in one hand and a bunch of tacky uniforms in the other.

"Listen closely people, because I do not like repeating myself." Bummer looked at the clipboard and spoke to Jen and Emma.

"Jen, Emma, the two of you are working in the DR; Emma, help Jen get up to speed on her job." Emma replied "Yes sir." He then spoke to Jude.

"Jude, you're on bellhop duty; Broseph will help you with that job." Jude replied with a relaxed smile.

"Actually, Emma already told me most of what there is to know about being a bellhop." Emma looked at Bummer sheepishly.

Bummer just looked at her indifferently. "Thank you Emma for telling him about his job, but I recommend that you stick to teaching Jen." Emma replied "Got it."

He then spoke to Nikki. "Nichole, you'll be on maid duty with Lauren Ridgemount; check with your supervisor Rosie and she'll train you."

Nikki rolled her eyes and replied with a sigh "Yes sir." Bummer stared at her for a second before turning his gaze back to his clipboard.

"And Jonesy, you're assigned to water-sports with Ripper and Lance; make sure you check with them before starting your job." Jonesy replied "Got it."

Bummer then put the clipboard under his arm and held out the arm of uniforms towards Emma and the others.

"Everyone take you're designated uniforms from my arm and get ready for tomorrow's job-training."

Emma took the wench uniforms and handed one to Jen, who looked at it with a mixture of reluctance and weariness. Looking to Emma, she asked "Please tell me that these aren't our uniforms?"

Bummer answered instead of Emma. "They're authentic wench uniforms from the 17th century; they make our guests feel like they're experiencing what it was like to eat on the high seas." Jen's face fell as the others took their uniforms.

Jonesy looked at Bummer with a pleading look and said "Please tell me that I don't have to wear this? I'll look like a..." Emma interrupted with a smirk. "A preppy little momma's boy?"

Jonesy sullenly replied "Yeah." Nikki wasn't too happy with her uniform either. "Why must we wear these?" Bummer's reply was matter-of-factly.

"Studies show that guests respond positively to clean uniforms and positive attitudes, and it helps the more paranoid guests feel like no ones going to steal anything."

Nikki replied in a flat voice "That was a rhetorical question." Bummer's expression didn't change. "I know." Bummer then looked to everyone.

"Now listen up everyone, there's one more thing I have to clarify: we have a new head or hotel security. He's a Vietnam War veteran who moved to Canada from the U.S. and has worked for several years as a head of security in the Galleria Mall in Toronto."

At the mention of their favorite hangout, which was regularly terrorized by one of their worst enemies, Jen, Jonesy, Jude, and Nikki all took on identical looks of surprised horror. Jude spoke first, not realizing that the person he was imagining was walking up right behind the employees.

"Dude, tell me you're not talking about who I think you're talking about?" The person behind them spoke up.

"And who is it you do not want Mr. Baumer to talk about, you miserable maggot?"

Upon hearing that voice, everyone turned and saw a 66-year-old man still in fairly decent shape, with short brown hair graying at the sides, piercing black eyes, and a stern glare on his face, wearing a pair of green jeans, a black tie, a blue-purple T-shirt with gold-colored edges, and dark-brown shoes, with a security badge on his shirt. That person is none other then one of Jonesy's and Jude's arch-enemies, Ron the Rent-a-Cop.

Ron the Rent-a-cop is a Vietnam War veteran was once the stern and grouchy head of mall security, and a major frenemy of the gang. He moved to Canada after the end of the war to escape the people who disliked the fact that he participated in that war, and has a mild form of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder as a result of the fighting. In a twist of irony, Ron was once a teenage troublemaker on par with Jonesy. Ron ruled the mall with an iron fist, and often punished teenagers for relatively minor offenses due to his severe hatred of them. When the summer began, Ron took a summer job at Surfer's Paradise for a change of scenery, and to earn a little extra coin before he goes into retirement. Despite his relative hatred of teens and his tough exterior, Ron has a soft spot within him, and will sometimes help out the groms in their time of need. However, now is not one of those times.

Jen, Jonesy, Jude, and Nikki all stared at Ron with identical expressions of shock. Jonesy spoke first with wide eyes and a somewhat high-pitched voice.

"Ron Rent-a-Cop? But I thought you were retiring this year?" Ron's expression never changed.

"While I would like to retire to a quite life, I needed a change of scenery before I retire permanently. Also, this job pays a bit better then working in the mall."

Ron's eyes narrowed slightly during his next sentence.

"Apparently it's a good thing I took this job when I did. The senior employees will need someone with my experience to keep you meat-headed hooligans under control." Bummer cut in with a smug smirk.

"Ron here has told me quite a bit about you four newbies and the various troubles you've caused in and around the Galleria Mall."

He narrowed his eyes at Jude and Jonesy and his smirk turned into a frown at what he said next.

"Including the fact that Jude never cleaned his food-stand for the entire year he worked at it, how Jonesy's been fired from practically every single job he's ever had within four days of getting it, and that the two of you are on the Galleria Mall's most wanted list."

Jonesy and Jude looked at each other and gulped slightly before turning towards Ron and Bummer and grinning sheepishly. Bummer spoke to them after a couple seconds.

"Since I don't have the time to find better employees, I'm going to let you keep your new jobs, but I will be watching you two like a hawk."

Jonesy and Jude let out sighs of relief when they found out that they weren't being fired. They snapped back to attention when Ron began speaking again.

"Mr. Baumer has given me permission to explain the hotel rules to you newbie maggots. You will treat the hotel guests with top-notch service and give absolutely no complaints. If Andrew or I tell you to jump, you ask us how high. If a guest or senior employee tells you to do something you don't want to do, you do it anyway. You can make a maximum of three mistakes before you get fired, called strikes. Back-talking to a guest or senior employee earns you a strike, stealing food from the kitchen earns you a strike, being late to work at least three days in a row earns you a strike, getting less then a 6 out of 10 on an employee evaluation equals a strike. Three strikes and you're out of here, just like in baseball. Do I make myself clear maggots?"

Everyone just shook their heads meekly, prompting Bummer to cut in.

"Summer season begin two days from now. You'll spend most of tomorrow training with you're superiors; for example, Emma will train Jen, Rosie will train Nichole, etc., etc. And one more thing."

Bummer's eyes narrowed as they looked pointedly towards Jonesy and Jude. "Their will be no pranking anyone, understood?"

Everyone nodded. Bummer and Ron both seemed satisfied with that. "Good, now get settled; you have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Bummer and Ron then left the locker room. When they were gone, Jonesy and Jude both dropped to their knees and yelled out "Nooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Staff House, 3:37 P.M.

* * *

Several minutes after they had finished receiving their jobs and uniforms in the locker room, Emma led the newbies to the run-down staff-house where they were to stay. Not surprisingly, Nikki and Jen were unimpressed; Nikki spoke first. "As if the summer couldn't get any worse."

Emma responded sympathetically. "Believe me, it can, and it will." Jude and Jonesy were a bit more liking of their accommodations; Jude spoke up first.

"Relax dudes and dudettes; at least there are couches and a TV on the porch, plus easy beach access."

Just then, a dark-skinned young man about their age with a golden afro and a chillaxed smile came up and spoke to them.

"Hey new guys and girls, what's happening." Emma smiled and introduced the newbies to her friend.

"Guys, this is Broseph, one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet...and an excellent prankster."

Jonesy and Jude instantly smiled upon hearing the word prankster. "I'm liking this guy already." Jude responded with "Agreed." Just then, Lo came running up to Emma.

"Hey Emma. Hey newbies." Emma spoke to the new employees. "Guys, this is Lo, my friend that I was telling you about."

Jonesy laughed a bit before he spoke. "Hey, that was an awesome party a couple years back." Lo smiled faintly. "Thanks, but my partying days are more-or-less over."

Jonesy's and Jude's faces both fell, Jude speaking first. "Aw man; that party looked awesome." Broseph smiled at him.

"Trust me dude, it was awesome. There were tasty wieners, sweet music, a swank penthouse, and bikini babes galore."

Jonesy smiled and said "In other words, it was a party of the century." Broseph responded with another smile. "Most definitely."

Jen and Nikki just rolled their eyes as they group continued walking up to the staff-house. They saw four more senior employees on the porch, all young men of about 19. One was an African-Canadian with a pudgy belly and short black hair, another was a Aussie-looking man with dyed-blue hair, the young man sitting next to him and paler skin and short brown hair wearing blue swim-trunks, and the last young adult has a light tan nad copper-colored hair.

Emma smiled and introduced the newbies to the seniors, who looked up from what they were doing when they saw Emma come in.

"Guys, these are the senior employees of the hotel. Seniors, these are the new employees."

The black-skinned guy came up and introduced himself first. "What's up guys, I'm Johnny St. James, though most people around here just call me Front-Desk-Guy."

The copper-haired man came next. "Tyler Ridgemount, elder son of James Ridgemount and videographer-in-training." The guy wearing swim trunks introduced himself next.

"Name's Andrew 'No-Pants' Lance. The 'No-Pants' part's because I only wear swim-trunks, even on the job.'' The blue-haired teen introduced himself in an heavy Australian accent.

"Name's Ripper; nothing else to say, other then one little thing." Jen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you call yourself Ripper?"

Her answer came in the form of a loud and smelly fart that came from Ripper, causing him, Lance, Jonesy, and Jude to break out laughing while the others covered their noses and backed away in disgust.

Jen managed to utter "Never mind." before she left the patio and went inside along with the others.

* * *

Staff House, 7:14 P.M.

* * *

After the stink had worn off and Ripper, Lance, Jonesy and Jude had quieted their laughter, the newbies got to work settling in and adapting to the dismal accommodations. Jen and Nikki would share a room with Emma and Lo while Jonesy and Jude agreed to share a room with Broseph and Johnny.

Currently, Emma and Lo were talking to Jen and Nikki about their first summer working here, while Nikki and Jen told them about working in the world's largest mall.

"So that Reef guy actually managed to get a girl on a date by using cheesy movie lines?" Emma nodded at Jen's question.

"Yup, so Fin bribed the Kahuna to show the movie he stole those lines from, Break Point, and let that girl Blaire see that those lines were stolen. And when she did, she dumped a whole thing of nachos on his head."

At that, all four girls started snorting with laughter. Nikki recovered first.

"Kinda reminds me of that time me and Caitlin convinced all those girls this guy Hunter was dating to show up at the same spot at the same time. All five girls wound up chasing him all around the mall for several hours."

The girls succumbed to laughter yet again. Lo managed to quiet her laughter first.

"Wow, sounds like you guys have tons of fun everyday."

Jen responded to that with "Some days more then others. Wait till I tell you two about the Garcia/Masterson wedding; not our finest moment, let me tell ya."

Nikki added to that with "We actually had to get Ron to help settle all the issues the children from both sides had."

Emma's eyes widened slightly. "You mean you convinced that Ron guy to help you? I though he hated you guys?" Jen responded to that with a small smile.

"He kinda does hate us, but he does have a soft spot in him...very deeply within him." Nikki added to that, also with a small smile.

"We even helped him get his job back after we saw how miserable he was without said job."

Lo added to that in a somewhat longing voice. "If only Bummer was like that; then he'd be much more bearable, at least sometimes."

Nikki smiled as she responded. "Well, since that's most likely not going to happen, Jonesy and Jude will just have to prank his pants off."

Emma laughed before she added "I think Broseph, Ripper, and Lance are all going to help with that. Those three are masters of punking people, especially Bummer."

Jen looked at Lo when the laughter died down. "Okay, I'm going to be honest with you Lo, I kinda expected you to be more spoiled then this. I thought you'd just go back to being a spoiled daddy's girl after he released you from you're punishment."

Lo responded with an understanding smile. "It's alright. I kinda needed a kick in the butt to see how lucky I really was, and how spoiled. Now I spend most of the year working part-time before moving to the staff-house in the summer; daddy's never been prouder of me."

Jen looked a bit impressed. "Okay, I have to say, that's really mature of you." Nikki snickered a bit and the other girls looked at her.

"Sorry, sorry, she just reminds me of Caitlin in a lot of ways." Emma looked at her and asked "Were they really that much alike?"

Jen snickered and replied to that with. "You have no idea what trouble Caitlin could cause." All four girls fell into another fit of giggles.

* * *

Staff House, 7:14 P.M.

* * *

While the girls bonded upstairs, Johnny and Broseph were sharing stories of the previous couple summers with Jonesy's and Jude's stories of the Galleria Mall. They were currently laughing at yet another funny story, this one told by Jonesy. Broseph spoke first when he managed to stop laughing.

"So that Caitlin girl fell for the prank that was meant for Ron?" Jude laughed and replied "Totally."

Jonesy added to that when he stopped chuckling. "Fortunately for us, we managed to get Ron the next day by putting a chocolate cupcake on his seat without him noticing. He had a chocolate stain on his behind for four hours."

The guys subsequently fell into yet more laughter.

Johnny spoke up first when they stopped chuckling. "Man, we have got to remember some of those pranks."

Broseph added to that with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe we can do a prank-exchange. Reef said that he'd send in some prank ideas."

Jude smiled and fist-bumbed Broseph. "An exchange of pranking knowledge, sweet." Johnny spoke up just then. "So what do you guys think of the hotel so far?"

Jonesy replied with an even look. "Eh, more so-so then I thought it would be. A bunch of the seniors seem nice, and so are you guys, but apparently the employeers lied about there being great jobs here."

Johnny smiled wanly. "Yeah, they tend to do that."

Jude spoke up. "I think I like Emma the best so far. She's been really nice to everyone, she's really pretty, and she told me about what I'm supposed to do as a bellhop."

Jonsesy smiled at his best friend slyly. "You thinking of picking her up?"

Jude looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked at the other guys. "I'm honestly not sure dudes. I don't know if she likes me that way or not; guess I'll just wait to see what happens."

Broseph responded with "Good plan dude. Hey you ever surfed before?"

Jude held up his skateboard as he responded. "No dude, I skateboard instead. I'm hoping to learn how to board both ways this summer so that I can experience even more awesomnes around the world."

Broseph again responded with "Cool." Johnny spoke up again. "Hey how'd you meet Emma anyway?"

Jude responded with "I crashed into some garbage while on my board and she came over to check on me. I asked her if she was an angel who came down from Heaven to see if I was okay."

The other guys chuckled for a sec before Jonesy responded with "Nice one Jude." Jude smiled and fist-bumbed his best bud. "Thanks dude."

Jude then continued with his story. "A little later we met the Kahuna and Nikki's ferry showed up a couple minutes later. She and Jonesy were just about to kiss when a seagull dropped some Number 2 on the back of his head."

Jonesy frowned while Johnny and Broseph laughed. Broseph spoke first. "Man that happened to a friend of ours all the time whenever he came here."

Jonesy just kept frowning. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Johnny spoke up when his chuckles had quieted.

"Hey man, wait 'till you hear all the pranks we pulled on Bummer the last couple years." Jonesys' mischevious smile returned. "And thus I am intrigued."

Johnny and Broseph proceeded to tell Jonesy and Jude about some of the more memorable pranks they pulled on Bummer for the last couple summers.

The guys and girls all continued their laughter and story-telling for most of the night, bonding at the beginning of what's likely to be a great summer…give or take a number of not-so good incidents that are bound to happen.

* * *

**The third chapter of 8teen is now complete! Completing the second chapter took longer then I expected, and the chapter itself became to long for my taste, so I split it in half. Sorry for keeping you waiting, but sometimes its better to appear late then to never appear at all. Also, I've gotten a couple reviews saying that I should add more spaces between my paragraphs and make the paragraphs shorter so that it's easier for some people to read. I've done that with this chapter and I hope you find it better then the others.**

**You now know that Nikki is working with Lo in housekeeping, and befriending Lo while she's at it, Jude and Broseph are bellhop buddies, Jonesy's working in water-sports alongside Ripper and Lance, Emma and Jen are working together in the DR, and Johnny remains at the front-desk. We've also seen Kahuna, Bummer, Kelly, Tyler Ridgemount, and Ron-Rent-a-Cop, eternal enemy of Jonesy and Jude and the new head of hotel security.**

**Next chapter is Grom Initiation by a bunch of the senior staff members; Lo and Emma won't participate because of what they went through during their Initiation, though Broseph may participate a little bit. The pranks, mayhem, hilarity, and surfing awesomeness will really start in the next couple chapters...as will the getting in trouble with war-veteran Ron, uber-killjoy Bummer, and sadistic DR boss Kelly, who shall be referred to as Crappy Kelly a number of times during this fanfic.**

**What forms of torture await the newbies after their first day? Will the reward be worth the humiliation? How much are they willing to take, and who will snap first? Find out next chapter on one of the newer fanfictions available on this website, 8teen.**

* * *

**A little message about the hazing in the next chapter: hazing is still bullying, and bullying, in any shape, form, or severity is still wrong. It can embitter people for years if not their whole lives, it may cause them to bring weapons such as knives and guns to school or workplaces, it could cause them to skip school or work entirely out of fear, and in the worst cases, it may even drive some people to commit murder, suicide, or both.**

**If you see any bullying, no matter how insignificant it may seem, or you either personally know or know of someone who is bullied, no matter how often or severely, then you should tell an adult, preferably a parent, teacher, or principle.**

**Thank you for your time, and I hope you pass this message on to others...without copying and pasting this to your profile. You should never copy and paste something onto your profile until you have thoroughly read through it and dug deep after skimming the surface, and even then you should only copy and paste something onto your profile if you absolutely believe that the message of what you want to copy and paste is true, not because some stranger who, in all likely-hood, you'll never meet in real life puts it up on his/her profile. If you choose to ignore this message and/or do nothing, then that's your choice, and I won't argue with it; I my not like it, but I won't argue with it.**


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Attention people, it has come to my attention, via my friend THE NIGHT'S RAGE, that the government is reconsidering the signing of the SOPA Bill. For those who may not know, SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Act, and it's intent is to expand the ability of U.S. Law Enforcement to combat online copyright-infringement and online trafficking in counterfeit materials. That bill would prevent search engines such as Google, Ask, Wikipedia, and Bing from linking to the found website links, prevent advertisement networks and payment facilities from conducting business with certain websites, and a number of internet service providers would have to block access to certain websites. It would also mean that people confirmed to be streaming copyrighted content without permission would receive 5 years in prison. Proponents state that SOPA will help protect the intellectual-property market and corresponding industry, jobs and revenue, and is necessary to bolster enforcement of copyright laws, especially against websites owned and operated by foreign nations. However, SOPA also threatens to inhibit the freedoms of speech and information, and law enforcement will be able to block access to entire internet domains if infringing content is posted on a single blog or post. Congress tried signing it a while back, and now their doing it again, but this time their going to try and do it more quietly. If it does get passed, then websites like YouTube, Wikipedia, the near infinite number of wikis across the internet, and Fanfiction will all be in danger of being shut down or greatly regulated by the government. And it's not just the American internet that's in peril; if SOPA is passed, it could start off a worldwide arms-race of unprecedented internet censorship. We the people of Fanfiction can help put a stop to this. Do not copy and paste this message, but you should spread the word, on and off the internet. Let as many people as you can tell, both on and off the internet, know about the SOPA Bill and what the consequences of it will be. Tell your friends in real life, post similar messages on your blogs, Fanfiction profile, Facebook page, Twitter page, and in your fanfiction and fanon stories. Tell others and spread the message, and together, we can get the government to drop the SOPA bill for good.**

**Till all are one, The Prime Writer.**


End file.
